


Attack on titan: eren vs levi x reader

by Lol_djr5



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_djr5/pseuds/Lol_djr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life had thought you well, but there are things that you wanted no to learn from life, now life give you a restart button to start all over again, but when you thought everything was going to be fine a friend fron the past emerge from the dead and would do anything to let your dirty little secret out. But not everything is black and white, there are two guys that you make insane just with one look.</p><p>There are secrets that are better not to tell just to not hurt the ones that you love. </p><p>________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had your eyes closed. You could not see anything the last thing you remember was running through the woods being chased by crazy scientists. "Is she dead?" Asked a male voice, he was kind of worried by the tone of his voice. "No.. She is just unconscious," another male voice had said, it sounded irritated. You flutter your eyes open when you saw that you were in a room laying on a bed, and felt a wet towel on your forehead, you saw three men, one with blond hair, thick eyebrows and blue eyes, the other with turquoise eyes and brunet hair, and finally a short man with black undercut hair and gray scary looking eyes. "Wha-... W-where am i," you said looking everywhere. "In utgard castle... We found laying on the ground a couple of miles away from here," said blond eyebrows ((lol)). "Who the hell are you and why were you outside the walls, you could have been eaten by a titan!" Snapped the scary looking one. You were terrified you didn't know know if to trust them or not but you felt safe, saved from becoming whatever they wanted you to become. Tears roll down to your cheeks and then you remember what your mother tell you to do. "I am (Y/N) (L/N) daugther of commander in chief of the survey corps and to whom am i talking to?" You said in a formal voice. They were speechless apperently you cause two of them to be like that. They stare for a moment. Big beautifull (E/C) eyes and your (H/C) tied back in a ponytail. "I am Erwin smith former comander of the survey corps. This is Levi leading soldier in survey corps and leader of the special operation squad, and finally Eren yeager he was the one that found you outside the castle," said Erwin ((no more blondie)). The door was slammed open, there was a woman with brown hair and glasses, a girl with short black hair and a scarf and another girl with short, blond hair. _______________________________________ This fanfic is old as shit and i just posted here feom my wattpad account. Errors will be all around but I just hadn't gotten the time to fix it.


	2. Confusions and not to tells

"Gooood morning sleeping beauty. How is your head?" Asked the woman ((?)) with a joyful smile. 

"Fine... I guess," you stated perplexed about all, this people specially. You didn't know them but somehow a couple of they seemed to know you, especially Erwin Smith, he couldn't take your eyes of you, he looked relieved but his eyes meant the he was hurt. 

"This is hanji she is a researcher of the titans... She would like you to answer a few questions," spoke Erwin, a faintly smiled escaped for a quick second before returning to his emotionless state. 

"W-wait... is she a researcher.... l-like scientist," you said. Your eyes widened in fear and you couldn't help but to push your body against the wall. 

"Hahahahahah, yup im one of them but do not worry, sweetheart, if you do not want to answer the questions is O-KAY," Hanji winked and smiled, this make you feel more comfortable, like she was different. Everyone left and it was just you and Hanji in the room. At first the question were normal and not to personal or uncomfortable to say but then she said it. "How did you manage to survive outside the walls so long, what were you running from? From who? From what?" Said hanji, the question was just too hard to explain.

How are you going to explain that you were kidnapped when you were little, that you were captive in a camp doing hard work and experiments on you and if you were useless the give you to the titans to eat you. You couldn't just say that!

"Umm.....well i... Lived in a camp mostly underground," you said, it wasn't a lie, it was just half the whole truth. Apperently she believed what you said and didn't ask anything more. Hanji could tell you were nervous. 

"Well thats it (Y/N) no more questions... Are you ok," Hanji said worried. She smiled a little, she turned back an looked at me once again. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Ah...  i'm ok, don't worry" you assured her and smiled showing a little of courage.  

 

Its been two week of since the incident. You just joined the the survey corps, and you were eager to see your mother again and give her a big hug. People have said all day that we were all be going to wall Sina soon, but Levi, Erwin, and Hanji act strange every time you talk about it, and even stranger when you include your mother. 

"They know something that i don't know about my mother and i need to know," you thought while walking in the hallways without paying attention to your surroundings, too lost in thoughts. You bumped with someone, too busy to notice, "Uff... I'm sorry i wasn't-" you said but he interrupted you. 

"Its alright," he said you looked up and it was Eren. He was so adorable with his turquoise eyes, messy light brown hair, and his cheeky smile.  

You blush a little, "ah... H-Hey Eren how you b-been," you stuttered. 

"Oh... Fine with a lot work i have to do yesterday... So what's been on you mind," asked Eren. 

"What?! Why you said that," you said kind of suspicious and anxious. 

"Oh it's because i noticed the past couple of days you been distraught in class and spacing out so much even one of the commanders have to call on you," he said with a worried face. 

"It's nothing d-don't worry," you said. Your number one most common excuse, its been coutless times you said that to people just to not to tell what in heavens been in that mind of yours. He move closer puts a hand in your shoulder and looks at you into your eyes. 

"If you have a problem... ever, just let me know, okay?" Eren said quietly in your ear but soothing. 

You smiled to him "okay Eren".


	3. Hopes and secrets

"Oh. Hey, I wonder if..." Eren said.

"What is it," you asked. Your e/c looking into his with wonder.

"Can you... Can you tell me how the outside world is.... I-i mean if you want to, I don't know," he said really wanting to know you could tell with his big smiled and enthusiasm.

"...Ok, sure!" you responded with a smile.

Later.

You were in the cafeteria telling everyone about how the outside is. Just then a group of musicians started to play a song you followed and start to sing some lyrics. You told them you used to do this often back at the camp, for the entertainment of course. Everyone clap with the beat. Clap pump clap tum tum tum. It was fun until you bumped into someone, it was the corporal, Levi Ackerman.

"I-i am so sorry Corporal it it won't happen again, I swear!!!" you almost screamed while apologizing. An Awkward silence followed.

"There is no excuse in here brat!" Levi stated with is usual cold tone. You hated when calls you brat constantly.

"Y-yes sir..." you whispered looking down, ashamed to even look at him in the eye.

Everyone was dismissed but not you. "(L/N), I have a job you must do," said Levi, sternly.

"Huh? Yes, Corporal, w-what is it?" You asked.

"You are going to clean the cafeteria and clean the dishes and anything dirty you find her, got that... Now do it," Levi snapped.

Three hours later.

Ugh, you were tired, you just wanted to sleep, "Ugh dammit Corporal, putting me to work this late at night," you were walking and swearing the Corporal in your mind but, something caught your eye. You saw a guitar in of the tables of the cafeteria. You took the guitar and started to play a song it was very calm and relaxing.

"That's a lovely song," said Levi behind you.

"Ehhh C-corporal! how long you were behind me?!" you asked him.

"Not so long.... So tell me (L/N) you are a talented, cheerful girl. Why are you in the survey corps?" Levi asked while sitting next to you. It was weird seeing him without his uniform, he was just wearing a pair of pants and a shirt and was barefoot, weird for a clean freak.

"Well, I'll tell you.... It's actually because of my mother... S-she was in the survey corps I wanted to be like her," it was cheesy to follow your mother's footsteps, but it was your dream to fight.

"You haven't told us anything about what's on the other side," he said really calm and that annoyed you.

"Neither you!" you snapped.

"What is in beyond the outside."  
"Where is my mother."

You and Levi asked at the same time, both of you didn't answer. "You may leave now," he commanded you. You followed his order and start to walk away but then you stopped and turn your head towards Levi.

"I-i wish you could tell me the truth... Levi~" you said and walk away.

"I wish the same (Y/N)" sighed Levi.


	4. Mother

4:00 am

"Why we have to wake up soo early," you said to Mikasa while walking in the hallways knocking on every door.

"We are going to wall since to pick up supplies," explained Mikasa.

"Wahhhhh no way, I'm so exited now!" you said excitedly.

"Why are you so exited, we're just picking up some supplies," Mikasa asked.

"Because my mother is there, I'm going to see her again!" you said really enthusiastic about it. Annie and Sasha were walking towards you and Mikasa.

"Did you hear we are leaving," said Sasha.

"Oh (Y/N) you drop this," said Annie handing you a bracelet  
"Woit'sreally pretty, were did you get it?" said Sasha admiring your bracelet.

"It was a gift from my mother's fiancée she has one but its a ring", you said. The bracelet was made of silver and adorned with diamonds.

You saw Petra as she walk toward you, "Hey (Y/N) corporal is looking for you," said Petra.

".... Oh okay. See ya later guys," you said before running to Levi's office. You stoped to say hi to Eren and turned to his direction.

"Hi. Eren did you hear the news," you said.

"Yes i heard. Now you can see you mother again, right," Eren said. You and Eren were close friends by now, so he knew almost everything about you and your mother since you told him about it.

"So where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Corporal is summoning me so i have to go see him. I hope I didn't got in trouble this time," you joked.

"Haha, well i have to go now, take care," he said and began to walk away.

"Thanks, you too!" I shouted then head to your destination.

**time skip**

4:27 am

You knock on the thick door in Levi's office and suddenly all the mummers faded. There was silence before someone talked again.

"Oi, brat come in," said Levi in the other end, you enter and saw Erwin and Hanji sitting in the chairs.

"Petra said you were looking for me Corporal," you said standing behind Erwin and Hanji.

"Yes we are to inform you that you are comming with us to wall Maria. Since you haven't fought a titan and you're doing excellently here, we might and take you to a titan training," said levi with a nonchalant tone.

"B-but why? The other comanders tell us we are going to wall si-" levi interrupted before you finished the sentence.

"You are not going to wall Sina!" he said, almost shouted. Erwin and Hanji just stood there like nothing was going on.

"B-but my mother is there i want to go see her," you said softly, your voice almost breaking.

"You cannot go there, not now," levi said rude again.

"Tell me now, why i cannot go," you shouted, now since you were annoyed of them not telling you.

"Because you mother is dead!" levi screamed at you, you were schoked of what he said.

"No... It's not true," you said with your head down and you eyes full with tears dropping down to the floor. Erwin get of the chair and walked to you and handed over you a silver ring, a diamond in the center.

"She gave me this ring back to give it to you... She told me to protect you but it was to late you were already gone," he said with watery eyes.

"How she died...." you asked quite, almost a whisper with your head still down. There was a quick silence but then Erwin spoke.

"A titan grab her by the legs with his mouth, i was holding her. I had to help her but it was too late the titan chop of her legs, she fell and the titan swallow her..." he said with a gulp. You looked at, his piercing blue eyes staring at you innocently and full of regret. You slapped him in the face, anger filled eyes as you glared. Hanji had to get up of her chair and pull you back.

"Idiot! Why you didn't save her! Why didn't you kill the fucking titan!!" you screamed at him as your eyes turned white. He didn't said a word. You pushed Hanji against the wall and walked to the door only break it as you opened it and walk away.

"She took it better than i suspected," said Levi taking a sip of his tea.

"What the hell Levi she just broke the damn door!" Erwin said covering his cheek, stinging in pain.

"Did you see her eyes there were white and then they turn back to normal," stated Hanji getting up the floor and then walking toward the broken door.

"Uhmm.... The force she use was not normal.... The door is seven and a half inch thick, made with the strongest type of wood ever found, weights about two hundred pounds and that brat just made a hole, smashed the door knob and take it out of the wall," said levi suspiciously.

"I knew she was strong but not like that!" Responded Hanji lifting up the door but leave it there since it was too heavy.

"She is not a normal girl is she?"


	5. To the rescue

You were crying in the empty hallways everyone was already gone so you thought you were the only one until you saw Eren running towards you, you quickly wipe your tears so he wouldn't notice. You smiled and wave to him.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Eren said surprised to see you here but glad.

"Oh hey, Eren.... Why are you still here why you didn't leave with them?" you asked perplexed.

"Corporal told me to stay, apparently you too," said Eren with a laugh, you tried to laugh but you just couldn't. "Huh?... What's wrong (Y/N)? Why the long face?" he noticed, you just couldn't hold back and started to sob.

"Eh?! I'm sorry did I say something, did something happen?" Eren asked worry filled his eyes.

"My mother is dead!" you screamed as you fell to the ground crying. Eren pull you up and hugged you, tightly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, you blush and hugged him back.

"Thank you," you said to him.

"For what?" he asked looking to your sparkling (E/C) eyes.

You just smiled at him, "for being with me on my saddest of days," you said with a smile.

"I'll be right here in your saddest days and put a smile in your happiest," he said putting your hair behind your ear, a friendly smirk on his face.

"Haha Eren that's so sweet," you laughed. He got closer and closer to you until his lips touch yours. You blushed even into a darker shade of red, but you couldn't let go of him; he grab you tight by the waist and you pull you forward. His lips were sweet as honey and soft. He soon stopped to catch air, his breathing was erratic, same as yours. In that moment Levi came, you two jerked away when you and Eren caught sight of him.

"You two get your asses here, we are leaving soon!" said Levi.

"Aah yes, well I have to get my stuff," you said and run to get what was needed. Eren and Levi were now alone in the hallway, the silence within them was intolerable. Eren decided to break the silence with an excuse.

"W-well I better get ready I'll see you later corporal," said Eren about to leave but Levi stopped him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Cadet Yeager, you should better stay away from (Y/N)," said Levi in a rude tone, almost threateningly.

"Why corporal?" said Eren more confused than worry.

"First of all, she's the step-daughter of former commander Erwin Smith, and second of all, you are a monster, Eren, everything you touch or even see breaks, and you don't want that to happen to her, right?" he clarified, Eren didn't say a word. You came back pumped up and ready to leave.

"I'm ready we can go now!" you said to Eren as you grab his hand and run toward the gates. "Is gonna be fun!"

"A-ah wait (y-y/n)!!!" Eren looked back to see a little man glaring at him, his eyes killing him from the inside. Eren was far more scared of Levi, to keep a relationship and save (y/n).


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't trust him," you said to Eren on the gate.

 

"It's been already 4 months and you don't trust anybody, not even me," responded Eren preoccupied.

You hugged him and smiled as you looked up at him, I trust you" you whisper to him. He pushed you away and looked down. "Eren what's wrong," you said touching his cheek, his face was red-hot almost burning, he pulled your hand away.  
"Please I don't want to hurt you," he whispers as he steps away from you, you could hear him sob.

"What do you mean," you asked confused about what he is saying. "First you kiss me and know you tell me to stay away from you! What's wrong with you?!" you yelled about to cry. It was like he was playing with your feelings from a sweet guy to a cold one. You run away from him, from the drama...from you.

You started to hit a tree, it rarely helps you when you have anger issues. "Dammit. What's wrong with everyone, this is so annoying " you said with anger, you had your hands full of bruises and cuts, the tree down onto the ground.

"You are pretty though cadet L/N," said a voice behind you.

"What do you want Levi?!" you said guessing who was behind you.

"Watch your tone cadet, I'm not your friend," said Levi strictly.

"Look tiny troll I'm sick and tired of this shit so fuck off somewhere else, would ya," you yelled at him while covering your hands. He grabs your hands and your neck with his other hand. You couldn't breathe a little more and you were almost unconscious.

"L-let...I go," you said pleaded.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Because you are the daughter of the commander you can act like a spoiled brat,!" Stated Levi, his grip getting stronger.

"NO!!!!" you yelled as you let go of him. "Because I'm had enough!!! It was too much for one day," you told him coughing. He didn't say a word..."did you said something to Eren?" you glared at him.

"I do not know what are you talking about, why?" he told you, emotionless

"It's nothing, don't worry," before leaving, Levi pull your arm to get you close to him.

"Don't worry about him, he is not normal," he whispers in your ear.

"I'm not worried," you told as you pull away and leave.

(In the battlefield) "Shit," you said. There were hundreds of titans blocking the way. You couldn't even take ten of them at the same time. You were so distracted by your thoughts that there was a titan behind you, you try to run away but it was too late, the titan grabbed you by the waist pulling you closer to his open mouth. The titan throws you into his mouth, you stab your blade on his upper mouth, his mouth was still open and you were about to fall into hell, "i... Have lots of problems... And this is not one of them!!" you screamed as you launch the wires to the nearest building and get away only with a few scratches.

"y/n are you OK?! Oh god what happened, I shouldn't have left you alone," lecture Erwin worried.

"I'm fine you don't have to pretend," you said with a sassy tone.

"Commander we have to retreat there are too many of them," said Petra. 

"Yes! Right away, come with me y/n so you don't get hurt," said Erwin grabbing your hand but you pulled away.

"I don't need help... I never had," you said as you walk away

"I never had someone who could help me or trust...I was always alone"


	7. Story of my life

"Ughhh, where am i? Ugh my head hurts," you said looking around, it was your room. 

"Ah you are awake, did you sleep well," said petra across the room. 

"I guess, but what happen yesterday? I-i just remember i fell," you said. 

"You hit your head when you fell, but nevermind that here, eat something you must be hungry," she said and gave you a tray with eggs, bacon, bread, and orange juice. 

"Woah~ thank you, Petra" you thanked her for everything but before she left she tell you to go to levi's office. 

"uff what the troll wants now," you sighed, finished eating and changing, and went to levi's office but while you were walking down the hallway you saw Eren, Mikasa, and Armin apperently everyone come back from their trip. Armin waved at you and you waved back and smiled, you and Eren started to avoid each other since the incident so you kept walking. 

You knock on levi's office and noticed that they got a new door since what happen the other day, "come in" levi demanded. You entered and sat down facing Levi. 

"Y-you wanted to speak to me corporal?" you asked. 

"Yes, i just wanted to tell you how well you did yesterday," he said taking a sip of his tea. 

"...?! Well thank you sir," you said sarcastically. You knew he would never appreciate someone for his actions. 

"Y/n all those people that you see out there had studied for 5 years to combat and kill a titan and you just did all that in 4 months, did someone help you?" Asked Levi. 

"N-no sir," you said. You knew that this wasn't going to end well and he was going nowhere by asking you questions. 

"Did someone help you before you came here?, how did you survive?, what is it that they have beyond of what we have explored?" he asked. 

"Sir i'll be honest..... I lived i in a camp on the other side of the mountain. They had a camp and a small village, on the camp, they teach you how to combat and kill titans the only problem was that they made experiments on both titan and human. They treated us horribly. People die everyday and nobody seemed to care. The villagers thought that they were doing a great job but it wasn't," you said with no emotion on you face. 

"And who are 'they' may i ask?" levi said. 

"T-the scientist and/or doctors, they were the ones that ruled the camp and if you didn't obey them you will get a harsh punishment," you said. 

"And did they ever hurt you?" he asked. 

"Not really....they were actually nicer with me than with than the others, the others were jealous of me because of that. One day a guy tried to kill me with an axe," you said. 

"And what happen to him?" levi said curious. 

"He went to trial and was shot in the head in front of everyone," you said with a grin.

"What's so funny?" levi asked. 

"i just remembered when he died, his eyes open to witness that especial moment, blood in everyone faces that was near him...." You stop talking when you saw levi getting up fron his seat and went forward you and embrace you. 

"I'm sorry," he said to you. 

"Why? I'm fine you don't have to care about me..." you said about to blush. 

"If nobody cares about you would it worth living?" Levi asked still hugging you. 

"I guess not," you told him, your cheek now red from such embrace. 

"Then why you don't let anyone care about you," he asked again.

"Because the people that even tried to care about end up dying... Can't you see I'm the real monster," you said grabing his jacket and looking down. 

"I will cared for you... More that you ever will to yourself," he said looking at you eyes, you hugged him and started crying, "thank you i'm happy".

*flashback*

You were heading to your dorm when you heard foot steps coming louder as they approach you. You turned around and it was you friend Reiner Braun he had an axe in his hand, you thought it was because of cutting trees all day. 

"Hey Reiner~ shouldn't you be at your home right now? It's past ten," you said with a smile. 

"We need to talk, f/n," Reiner said. 

"S-sure what is it?" you said, your smile still on your face innocently. 

"You have to stay away from those doctors, i'm worried about you," he said getting closer to you. 

"Haha silly, you don't have to worry about me i'll be fine, I promise," you said. 

"I care about you and if you keep goofing around they will know," he said grabing your hand. 

"you mean our secret. Face it Reiner, i'm just like you than you like me and if i fall you are coming with me," you said pulling away from him. A sinister grin creeped up yo your face. Reiner hit you in the head and you fell to the ground he pick up his ax trying to kill you but someone was there and he run away.

The next day Reiner was trial of attempt murder and convicted to death, people went to see what was going on when the dictator tell them that Reiner is convicted to death everyone gasp,m. Reiner was tight up on his feet facing the crowd, you looked at him with a grin and he looked at you with anger. "You will pay for this everyone will know your secret!" he yelled. 

"I'll see you in the after life sucker," you said, *bang* and that was it he last time you saw him.

*end of flashback*


	8. my good old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stress how old this story is, I can is three three years old. I did not have the perfection of English literature that I have now (actually is still the same) and vast vocabulary this story lacks, I will not tell you is good (i honestly publish about eleven chapters in a span of two weeks) but it is still my proudest work [i regret everything]

Reiner tell you to meet up with him to show you something, you went to one of the exits of wall rose and found Reiner and Bertolt there with horses, they didn't have their uniforms neither you because it will be weird seeing three survey corps members going outside the wall, so they were going to sneak outside.  
"Hey Y/N, are you ready," said Reiner giving you one of the horses.

"I'm always ready, Reiner," you said proudly getting on the horse with your backpack.  
"Ok so this is the plan, there are only five people at night of the stationary trReinerwill distract the two of left and I'll distract two more in the right", said Bertolt drawing the plan in the sand.

"But there still one left in the middle, that person might probably send and alert that they are being attacked", you said point to the guy in the middle.  
"That's when you come handy, you will be the one that will take the one in the middle", said Bertolt drawing you attacking the guy in the middle.

"So what do you want me to do kill or something like that", you said.

"Not really just knock him off or something", said Reiner.

The plan was great the only thing we need was to put it into action, you were a little concern about your role but that didn't matter now you were going to do it you were going to escape without nobody knowing not Eren, not Levi.

"Let us get started."


End file.
